


What Did You Say?

by firegirl98



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First story on ao3, Soulmarks, Soulmates, darcy made me do it, not all soulmarks are words, pairings not always canon, that's partly the point, will accept pairing suggestions that I like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firegirl98/pseuds/firegirl98
Summary: Random soulmate stories - which may or may not have been written while the author was sleep deprived and high on the adrenaline that precedes finals. You have been warned.





	1. Darcy/Clint

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go. I will be adding other one-shots to this when I feel like it. In other words, I will not feel guilty if months go by without me updating. Honestly, I just have whole lot of stress in my life, and writing helps - but not when there's pressure to update. So...I refuse to pressure myself. Yay me! I am also not establishing minimum or maximum word limits for these fics, though I don't intend to make them much shorter than this one. If you have suggestions for pairings you would like to see, please let me know! If you have a suggestion for the scenario you would like to see that pairing in, feel free to suggest that as well. I make no promises to abide by any suggestions - but I will take them all into consideration!

     "Hello."  
     That was it. There wasn't anything else to indicate who this bothersome person could possibly be. Granted, it wasn't "hi". That would have been even more generic, and therefore, even more annoying. Darcy wasn't really big on generic.  
     It seemed like half the world greeted her by saying "hello". Was it any wonder that she always answered with the strangest, most utterly random remarks? When she finally met her soulmate, he was going to have no doubts that it was her. She would NOT land him with the sort of mark she had.  
     The thing about being Darcy, was that apparently weird shit happened to her. Thor falling from the sky rated a solid 15 on her weird shit-o-meter (which technically only went from one to ten at the time, but had since undergone a major reconstruction), definitely, but he was adorable weird shit - so that was ok. He was like a giant, enthusiastic puppy. Darcy liked enthusiasm, and she liked puppies, so it was natural that the two got on. Except when he decided to crush her into a Darcy pancake. That was decidedly less cool.  
     And it was happening now.  
     "Hoo-kay, big guy. Yup, good to see you. Going to black out from air deprivation..."  
     Jane gave Thor a "look", and he blushed and set her down. Darcy mouthed a fervent "thank you" to her boss behind Thunder-dude's back. Jane just smiled in her pretty way that always made Darcy feel like a beetle next to a rose. A squished beetle, at that.  
     "Friends, this is the Lady Darcy of which I have told you so much!" Thor boomed happily, flinging his arm out to include all of the Avengers.  
     Darcy slipped slightly into Thor's shadow, pretending not to be at all impressed by his super(HOT!)hero team. The human-puppy then pointed at each of his teammates, listing off names (as if she didn't know EXACTLY who each of them was, like basically every single other person on the planet - granted, most other people wouldn't recognize them out of costume, as SHIELD was very thorough and most people didn't have the skill to hack them. Most people, however, weren't Darcy). Each and every single one of them responded with a "hello". Even Stark! Granted, he was fiddling with something on a screen and wasn't really paying attention until several introductions later, when he glanced up and saw the girls. Even under bulky sweaters, their size was hard to disguise...  
     Naturally, each one of these superheros was immediately introduced to her cray-cray side. Not because she felt she had a chance at any of them being her long-awaited soulmate, but because by this time it was pure instinct. She took pride in the fact that she was able to completely bewilder absolutely anyone - and do so completely deadpan.  
     Steve received, "The hokey-pokey. That's what it's all about."  
     Darcy gave herself extra points for maintaining a perfectly straight expression in the face of his rather adorable "I do not understand" face.  
     Bruce got, "Mr. Hulky! Green contacts for press conferences! That'll keep them from bothering you too much, yes?"  
He appeared to be actually considering the idea, which was awesome.  
     Darcy looked Tony up and down, and pointed at the elevator. "When was the last time you slept? Or ate? You. Bed. Now. Go, shoo."  
     He blinked at her, shrugged, and went. Darcy raised an eyebrow, surprised that he actually obeyed. Then again, maybe she shouldn't be surprised. She had a lot of experience wrangling scientists, and Tony was many things - but not stupid. Perhaps he thought a tactical retreat the best move at the moment.  
     When she turned to Natasha, she grinned. "Can I be you when I grow up?"  
     Natasha raised an eyebrow, and then smirked. "Gym. Tomorrow morning. Seven. We'll start working on that."  
     Darcy clapped her hands, fake crowing with delight. "Yes! I get to see awesomeness in action!"  
     Natasha's smirk got a little wider, and Darcy turned to Clint.  
     "Hiya, Robin Hood. Save any damsels recently?"  
     He said nothing for a long moment, and then smirked. Darcy absently noted that he and Natasha had almost the same smirk - though Clint's was more playful, she supposed.  
     "I suppose that makes you Maid Marian, then."  
     "Sure." Darcy shrugged. "But you have to dramatically rescue me whenever I call, or it's a no-go." She flirted back.  
     Clint took several steps forward so he was standing directly in front of her.  
     "Oh, I'll rescue you anytime." He paused a moment, and then casually pulled of his shirt.  
     Darcy registered the shock on the faces around her, but she ignored it.  
     "Bare chested rescues, while nice, are more of a second or third time thing." She quipped with a straight face.  
     He just smirked again, waiting for something. It took a moment for her to notice the words printed on his shoulder - in her handwriting.  
     "Oh. OH. I take that back. Bare chested rescues are good any time."  
     Clint laughed and immediately scooped her into his arms. "In that case, allow me to rescue you from the company of these people." He grinned, heading for the open door.  
     Protests and confusion spilled from behind them. Thor began to laugh - great booming laughs that seemed to shake the room - and called after them, "Friend Hawk. Be sure to treat the Lady Darcy well - lest you find yourself closer acquainted with Mjolnir than you'd like."  
     "Oi! I have my own personal hero now! Jane?"  
     Jane laughed. "Have fun. But not too much fun!"  
    Outside the room, Clint grinned down at her. "Ready?"  
     "...For what?"  
     In a single quick move, he had thrown her over his shoulder and was darting down the hall.  
     "Your bare-chested rescue, of course!"  
     In very little time, they had reached the elevator and the doors were closing.  
     "You know what comes after the rescue?" He whispered in her ear.  
     "I suppose you're going to tell me."  
     "Usually the heroine shows her gratitude to the hero in some romantic and moving way."  
     When Darcy looked up (maybe being short occasionally had it's benefits!) he was grinning almost hopefully.  
     "A token of gratitude?"  
     With a grin of her own, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
     "You mean like this?"  
     He bent his head toward her as she raised her face to him. At the very last second, she moved to the side slightly and gave him a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek.  
     Clint burst out laughing, wrapping his arms around her. "I think you missed."  
     "Nope." Darcy shot back. "And honestly, you should know the difference, master marksman."  
     "You're going to be trouble, aren't you?"  
     "Your first word to me was hello. You've got YEARS of hell to make up for." She informed him flatly.  
     "Well, allow me to begin making amends." He whispered, and then caught her lips with his.


	2. Darcy/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I like Darcy. Also this was the only other fic I had already written. Hence two Darcy fics in a row. And apparently I love the idea of Darcy deliberately giving her soulmate funny words. I didn't even realize I'd done that twice until I reread this!

“I’ve been wondering why you would say that.”  
Darcy stared at the words printed neatly on her wrist. She’d never had a mark before. In fact, she was the only kid in her school without a mark. Actually, she was pretty sure she was the only person she’d ever met without at least the grey mark of a soulmate who had died. Well, and little kids sometimes didn’t have marks, if their soulmate was born several years after them. More than five years difference was rare though. Twenty-plus years… was unheard of. Her soulmate was a baby. That wasn’t creepy at all.  
The words had appeared over her pulse in the middle of the night. And she wasn’t sure what to do about it.  
She could tell Jane – in fact, she probably should, and would likely never hear the end of it once Jane found out if she didn’t – but for some reason she didn’t want to. This was something special, something just for her. So, in typical Darcy fashion, she settled on the least logical solution.  
Her soulmate wondered at her choice of words? Well, she’d make sure that his words were the most unique on the face of the planet. Most of the others: Jane Erik, and the Avengers – and boy did she need to get a life! – thought she was crazy anyway. It was payback for not being born before now, she decided (studiously ignoring that he had absolutely no say in that matter).  
After that, Darcy made sure to greet new people in the strangest ways. The more confusing the sentence, the better. She especially favored random quotes from the movie The Princess Bride. If someone new spoke to her first, she paid them no mind. After all, her words clearly preceded her soulmate’s. However, if she opened her mouth before they did, they ended up bewildered. (This served to thoroughly confuse Jane, who couldn’t understand why she was totally nuts around some people, and as normal as Darcy ever gets around others. Darcy rather counted this a bonus.)  
Once, Darcy attempted to draw one of Tony’s friends into a discussion about which colors were far better suited to flamingos than pink. The friend escaped with his sanity intact – but only just – while Tony all-but rolled on the floor laughing, and Darcy grinned unrepentantly. Jane just shook her head and sighed.  
“Darcy is Darcy.” She explained once. “She is unpredictable, illogical, and the best friend anyone could ask for.”  
“Aw, Jane – you’re gonna give me cavities, talking like that.” Darcy had cooed. “Now come eat, because I happen to know that you haven’t eaten anything since yesterday morning. And coffee doesn’t count.”  
After the mess with SHIELD, HYDRA, and Washington D.C., Jane and Darcy had moved into the Avengers tower, as it was now called. Or rather, they had come home to find all their stuff gone and a grinning Tony Stark waiting to transport them to the tower. Tony was a jerk, but the best kind of jerk. He got them safely to their new home before HYDRA came knocking. They hadn’t appreciated it at the time, but later understood just what he had likely saved them from. It was after this that Darcy became friends with the Avengers – though, granted, not all of them were around a whole lot.  
There was quite a stir when Captain “call me Steve” America finally managed to track down his best friend from the 40’s, who was apparently the bad guy’s worst nightmare. At least, he was now that he was done being a bad guy. Darcy had just shrugged, not really caring except to find out if he had any favorite foods, or any allergies. She also began making more food than normal on a regular basis, since Steve stayed at the tower a lot more now. She barely saw him though, and never his new (old?) friend.  
How much of life did she actually miss while wrangling scientists in their labs? She’d taken to babysitting Tony, too. The genius was really benefiting from her experience with getting geniuses to eat and sleep. At least Bruce Banner managed to feed himself without her standing over him, slept (most of the time) like a semi-reasonable human being, and even showered on a regular schedule. Yeah, she was still working on that last one with Jane, who forgot absolutely everything during SCIENCE!.  
What kind of name was “Winter Soldier” anyway? Seriously, HYDRA was not the most creative bad-guy organization on the planet.  
Darcy was sitting in her favorite chair in the Avengers common area (after she had growled – literally – at Clint to make him move one time, Tony took a big sharpie and wrote DARCY’S on the seat) the day she met Bucky.  
Both Jane and Tony had eaten a reasonable breakfast after sleeping for roughly eight hours, and were in their labs with only one (ONE!) cup of coffee each. Yes, that victory had involved her tasering Tony to get him in bed the night before, but it was worth it. Darcy was celebrating. She had earned her gummy worms, and she intended to enjoy them. Clint was perched on the fridge, laughing at her. Every now and again she would peg a worm at his head, but he always caught it perfectly in his mouth.  
When Steve and Bucky – they’d been instructed to call him nothing else, when he eventually showed his face – came out of the elevator, Darcy was grumbling about another worm Clint had caught. Steve laughed.  
“Bucky, this is our resident scientist wrangler, Darcy Lewis.”  
“You say that like I don’t keep the rest of you in line as well.” Darcy shot back, then gave Bucky a small wave.  
“Hey! What’s your gummy candy catch vs. miss ratio?”  
Bucky blinked, long and slow. “I’ve been wondering why you would say that.”  
Darcy dropped her bag of candy. “Ha! I’ve been wondering what I’d say to make you say that!”  
She grinned widely. “But you’re not a kid. I thought I was going to be a weird creeper lady the parents would chase off with a shotgun.”  
“Uh, what?” Steve asked, clearly confused.  
Bucky glanced at him as though just remembering he was there.  
“Kinda wishing I’d been willing to venture out sooner, now.” He remarked wryly.  
“Eh, you needed time. And you didn’t know. Of course, if you knew, I’d be totally tearing a strip off you right now. But you didn’t so hey! It’s cool.”  
Bucky grinned slowly, and Darcy caught her breath. Oh, that right there was the grin of a smug, cocky bastard who knew exactly the effect he had on women. And it was working.  
“Damn you.” She muttered.  
His grin widened. Steve’s eyes narrowed, and he seemed to finally be getting it.  
“Oh hell!” Clint laughed. “Am I supposed to give him the shovel talk? There’s no threat I can make that he can’t handle.” He chortled. “Sorry, Darce! You’re on your own!”  
Clint clapped her on the shoulder as he made for the door, ignoring the tongue she stuck out at him, and paused in the threshold to address Bucky. “I hear you’re a crack shot. You and I should meet in the range sometime. Compare notes. See how you do with a bow.”  
Steve looked back and forth between the two soulmates. “I’ll just…let you two be, I guess?” He said at last.  
“Yes. Go. Shoo. You are currently superfluous.” Darcy told him sweetly.  
“Right then…” He left, glancing back at Bucky as he did so.  
Bucky just waved him on. Then he turned to look at Darcy – just in time to open his mouth and catch a gummy worm.  
“No! Sooo not fair…!” She pouted. “I can’t even win when I surprise you!”  
Bucky grinned, again, and Darcy determinedly did NOT show how much that just melted her inside. “So far, I’m at 100%.” He told her, moving closer. “But worms aren’t really what I want to be catching – especially with something else this inviting so close.”  
He gave her lots of time to pull away as he slowly closed in.  
“And if I don’t want to be caught?” She raised an eyebrow.  
Bucky smirked. “Then you’d better run.”  
So Darcy did. Naturally, when he caught her – before she even made it through the kitchen, and she had a feeling he had been being generous at that! – she shrieked loudly.  
Which meant that their well-deserved kiss was interrupted by Iron Man. Who had apparently decided to come get more coffee – in his suit, so that she couldn’t taze him again. Because, yup. This was totally her life.


End file.
